Little Wizard
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: A green eyed little boy will leave this Vampire family in puzzlement. One boy by the name of Harry Potter will turn the Cullen Family on their heads as he grows up and learns about magic. Mentions of Dursley Abuse! Renesmee involved! Original Pairings!
1. Found

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Summary: A five-year-old Harry James Potter is found by a familiar set of Vampires...**

Darkness covered the place like a blanket, smothering the light of flames, and hiding from the brightness. The entire distance was pitch black. His footsteps could be heard a mile away from any distance, especially to their ears. He continued to run down the path of nowhere, not knowing where he truly was headed, just that he had to leave. He had to get out. He had to escape from those people. The ones who would hurt him badly if they found him again. Like last time. No... this time, he was gonna be strong and not get caught and taken back to those monsters. The small four-year-old boy kept his hold on the small knapsack on his back and continued padding down the road that could not be seen in the dark.

Harry James Potter closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he ran into the wind. Eyes closed, he did not notice he ran into the path of a very tall person until he found himself laying on the ground, sniffling as he ignored the pain shooting in his body. He felt the presence of someone kneeling down and he stiffened. Harry avoided their eyes, instead focusing on the very pale legs this person had. Did they belong to a woman or male, Harry mused silently to himself.

"Hello there child, are you alright?" A very angelic voice spoke to him that it made Harry look up. It was a teenage girl, possibly no older than 17 or so. She had bronze colored hair that curled around her shoulders, her warm brown eyes piercing his own emerald ones. She was skinny and very beautiful to Harry. She almost looked like an angel.

"I'm fine," Harry sniffled queitly.

"Then may I ask why you are out here, alone?" She asked in small amusement, "Are you lost or are you running away?"

Harry stiffened at her last words. How did she know!? No matter, she would not take him back to that place!

"I'm not going back," Harry whimpered, "I can't! They'll hurt me again!" Harry was going into a panick attack. He was therefore ready to scream when the woman put her hand on his forehead. He froze in shock as images of a family popped into his head, showing him of people he never saw before.

"Would you like to come with me? My name is Nessie Cullen... I promise I won't hurt you or send you back," the woman said to him, holding out her hand. Harry felt his eyes drift as he took her hand, and he blacked out...

At the Cullen home, Alice had suddenly squealed with positive delight and had gone running from the house and came back with several shopping bags and Jasper ended up carrying a lot of furniture in to the guest room. Edward was no frustrated because Alice was singing Barbie Girl in her head to keep him out. Bella decided to simply distract him, as Alice had told her about her vision because she could be thinking about it and Edward wouldn't know because he could only read her mind when she allowed it. She knew where her daughter went and she waited until she heard the footsteps of her child. The entire house froze as they heard another heartbeat besides Nessie's. Then Alice, Jasper, and Bella smiled brightly. The Cullens came into the living room right as Harry sleepily opened his eyes from Nessie's arms.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered, blinking. He felt very safe in Nessie's arms and did not want to move. A rather small but, very pixie like woman stepped into his view.

"Hello Harry, I'm Alice." Alice said in a chipper voice. Harry looked at her, startled.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, eyes widening. Edward could read his mind and heard his racing thoughts, making him quick to assure.

"That's because Alice here has a special power that let's her know who you are..." Edward told him gently.

"Special power?" Harry inquired curiously. Edward nodded and Bella walked over to him. Nessie put Harry down on his feet and the little boy leaned against her legs, putting trust into the nice lady. Bella knelt down.

"So as you know, that's Alice, behind you is my daughter Nessie -"

"You're her mummy?" Harry asked, wide-eyed. He had never gotten to see someone else's mummy besides Petunia and she had been scary and mean to him. This mummy seemed much nicer. Bella nodded to him.

"I'm Bella and this is... Nessie's Daddy, Edward." Bella introduced. Edward knelt down next to her and Harry looked at him curiously. Edward almost gasped. The boy in front of him had the same color eyes he had when he was once human. He reached out a hand slowly and placed his cold hand against the warm face. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Edward, not in fear but in awe.

"You're really cold!" He noted before he looked over at the others. Nessie sat down next to Harry and pointed.

"Okay so... That man right there is my grandfather; Carlisle. Then there's my grandmother; Esme. Followed by Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper."

"Hello," Harry said shyly. The Cullens shared a smile of their own.

"So Harry... why were you outside by yourself?" Bella asked, neglecting the question on how an obviously British kid ended up in America.

"I..." Harry looked at Nessie and she nodded encouragingly, "I was running `way."

"From who?" Esme questioned.

"My mean Auntie and Uncle," Harry said with a large cute frown on his face.

"Why were they mean?" Bella said softly.

"They dun like me lots and they tell Dudley they love him more. They called me Freak lots and they dun feed me." Harry admitted.

'Freak' Edward mouthed in horror to Bella who looked the same. Jasper could feel the anger from his family like he was feeling and he felt the fear from Harry leaving him slowly.

'Should I tell them that my old room used to be the cupboard?' Harry was musing to himself which unfortunately, could be heard by Edward whose eyes lit up in rage.

"Harry... where did you sleep?" Edward said through gritted teeth, wanting to reveal this to his family but to not let Harry know he could read his mind just yet. Harry hesitated before responding.

"The cupboard." Harry whispered. The room was silent, unable to believe someone had the nerve to hurt such a sweet little boy. Harry looked down at his feet. It was lucky for the Dursleys that they were all the way in Britain now.

"Harry dear, how old are you?" Esme said, trying to get everyone's mind off the terrible thought. Jasper and Edward didn't need any more encouragement.

"I'm four!" Harry said, looking up suddenly with a smile. He held up three fingers and they all laughed. Bella gently fixed his letters to show four and Harry looked at her in confusion before he smiled happily. Edward could hear Harry thinking about them and he smiled at some of the mental comments.

"Harry..." Esme started, "would you like to live here?"

"I wouldn't... have to go back?" Harry asked in wonder. Esme nodded to him and Harry's emerald eyes lit up in delight that it drew a smile from the occupants of the room.

"I would like that very much," Harry said shyly. Esme laughed and knelt down next to him as Alice squealed and dragged Jasper upstairs. The vampires could clearly hear their conversation about Alice's vision, while Harry could not. Bella placed her hands under Harry's arms and lifted him up, to the child's surprise. She rested him upon her hip and Harry couldn't help but place his head on her shoulder. Bella felt the warmth on the boy's skin and smiled. Harry liked the cool feeling and wrapped his small arms around her neck. Bella went over to the couch and slid Harry onto her lap. Nessie sat down next to her mother. Edward, Jasper, and Alice sat on another couch as well as Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

'They're all so nice to me... I wonder why Bella and Nessie's skin is really cold though... It's nice...' Harry thought to himself. Edward's lips quirked upward slightly at Harry's thought. Harry relaxed in Bella's arms and Esme and Carlisle were cuddled on a loveseat now. Edward found it amusing how they moved so fast.

"So Harry..." Carlisle began hestitantly, "have you ever heard of vampires?"

**Author's Note: Special for 9/9/09! It's a Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover for the fun of it. If you want me to continue, review and tell me what you think. I'll get back to working on my other stories right away! I had this image of a little Harry with Renesmee and all them around him. Then seeing Jacob and well... I'll write the rest if you want to know so badly but you have to tell me you want it!**


	2. Wizards, Wolves, and Vampires

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Two "Vampires, Wolves, and Wizards Oh lord..."**

Harry James Potter sat on his brand new bed, feeling slightly better than he had a week ago when he had been roaming the forest. He rolled over and giggled before he thought back to what his Carlisle said.

Vampires were monsters who sucked your blood and killed you, according to his Aunt Petunia. Carlisle Cullen had told him different though! Some vampires were very nice and they only ate animals, like a vegetarian. It was at that moment that it was revealed that Harry was being adopted by an entire family of vampires. His new mummy had said that Vampires were cold skinned, gold eyes or red, black if they were hungry either way, very quick, big on hearing, and each had a power. They had all told him their powers.

Edward could read minds, explaining why he knew what Harry kept getting confused about through the talk. Renesmee could put images in your head, which she demonstrated to Harry and showed him a very pretty meadow. Bella could shield people from Vampire powers. Jasper (his new daddy) could read emotions and had easily known what Harry was feeling, amazed. Alice (his new mummy) could read the future and had known he was coming, thus he had a room already made just for him! Esme had motherly instincts that could rival the best but, she also had a very keen sense of style. Carlisle was a doctor and was practically immune to human blood. Emmett had super strength and Rosalie had amazing looks apparently. Harry personally found his mummy and Uncle Edward's powers the best ones.

He had told them he didn't mind that they were vampires, and even found it funny that only he and Renesmee could sleep and eat. Apparently later on he'd get to meet her boyfriend, which Harry thought was a weird way of saying a friend who is a guy...

"Harry?" His mummy's voice echoed in his ears very softly, causing Harry to look up from his bed and see his new parents standing in his doorway. Alice was smiling at him almost excitedly.

"Yes mummy?" Harry asked, already slipping into her new title. Alice's eyes lit up at the title and she moved to sit on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Settling in alright?" Alice asked her new, adopted son. Harry nodded shyly and, at her beckoning, crawled over to her lap while Jasper sat down next to her, his arms wrapped around Alice and he opened his arms more to allow Harry in his arms. Harry breathed in their scent, finding that Alice smelt of roses and cherries. Jasper smelt of ice and forest. He liked it.

"What's it like, being a vampire?" Harry asked innocently.

"It's much different than being human," Jasper countered with a laugh. Harry smiled and burrowed at the side of Alice's neck as she wrapped her arms around him inside Jasper's embrace. The hugs felt nice and Harry relished the feeling. He closed his eyes and allowed Alice to sway him to and fro for a little while, feeling absolute calm and peace.

"Daddy, you're playing with my feelings again," Harry murmured, trying to whine but, was being drowned in that serenity that he couldn't do anything but barely above a whisper. Jasper laughed and Harry felt the peace go down at least. Harry heard a clash and slid off of his mummy's lap before running on his small legs down the stairs. He heard a man cursing and Harry's eyes widened not just from the words he heard which caused Bella to scold the man.

This person was _big_. He was a giant compared to his little four-year-old self!!

"Hey kid, you must be Harry. I'm Jacob." The man said, giving off a wolfish grin. Harry's eyes were as round as orbits. This was Nessie's friend!?

"So you're Nessie's friend?" Harry asked. Nessie walked up behind him and knelt down next to Harry.

"Boyfriend, sweetie." Nessie corrected.

"But it's the same thing," Harry said with the usual child innocence. Nessie blushed as she suddenly realized her new adopted cousin didn't know the meaning behind the title.

"Actually Harry, baby, it isn't." Bella said gently. She beckoned him over and Harry walked to her, ending up being picked up by his adopted aunt.

"Then what IS a boyfriend, Aunt Bella?" Harry asked in confusion.

"A boyfriend is someone similar to a husband. You know how Alice and Jasper are your mummy and daddy now. They love each other very much and are married. Do you know what that is?" Bella replied.

"Married makes two people a mummy and daddy." Harry said with a cute smile. 'Or a daddy and daddy like Padfoot and Moony.'

Edward stopped on his feet with raised eyebrows as he heard the single thought from his new nephew. Who the ruddy hell was Padfoot and Moony? They sounded literally gay according to Harry's thoughts. He snorted and continued walking up the stairs, still listening to the thoughts and to Bella's explanations on husband and wife.

"Well boyfriend and girlfriend are just like that. Only they're too young to be a mommy and daddy." Bella ended with a grin as Alice and Jasper zoomed past and landed on the love seat, in each other's arms already. Harry blinked as he saw his parents there in less than a second. That would take time to get used to, their speed and super hearing. Harry looked at his Aunt Bella and nodded in understanding and looked at Jacob, extending his hand in his own shy manner.

"Hi Jacob." Harry greeted. Jacob grinned and scooped the kid up to his surprise, swinging him around, tossing him up, and catching him. The whole time Harry squealed in laughter. Jacob dropped Harry into Alice's arms who wrinkled her nose at Jacob and hugged her son to her chest. Only a day and so much in the family and Harry had changed. The child already saw them as his mum and dad, and the cullen family as his.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Nessie and gave her an affectionate kiss. Harry cocked his head to the side and shrugged his little shoulders before he sped off to the kitchen to see his new grandmother making pasta for Nessie, Jacob, and him!

"Pasta is almost done. I'm baking a cake after," Esme said fondly, tousling his raven black hair. Harry's emerald orbs lit up like a christmas light.

"Can I help, Grandma Esme?" Harry asked excitedly. Esme chuckled and nodded, lifting Harry into her arms and cuddling his small body. The boy was just so energetic and lovable now that he had gotten out of his shell and became more comfortable around them. She rested Harry on the counter and turned back to the pasta. She would wonder days later why she didn't sense what was to come.

A cry startled everyone in the house as Harry had reached to hand Esme a knife to cut the bread and had slipped, therefore cutting up his wrist. The vampires stiffened at the smell of so much blood and Jacob rushed into the kitchen in case none of the vampires could hold back. All the Cullens had ended up in the kitchen and were able to see the next event to follow.

Jasper had been trying to hold his restraints when he suddenly stopped and appeared perfectly content. Carlisle was looking at the boy's cut and suddenly gasped.

The arm was glowing and slowly the blood healed and the cut returned to looking as if it never been then. Harry himself looked at his arm in astonishment. His arm was better!

"Thankyou Grandpa!" Harry chirped, having thought it was Carlisle who healed it with his vampire powers (though he didn't know if Carlisle had doctor powers or not)... Carlisle was looking at Harry in shock.

"I didn't do that Harry," Carlisle said weakly. Harry froze and his eyes were wider than anything.

"I AM a freak like Aunt Petunia said," Harry said hoarsely before he slid off the counter and ran out to the backyard, tears in his eyes. Carlisle watched in horror before Alice, having seen the vision, caught her son and held him in her arms. She seemed to be discussing something and it seemed to calm the little boy down.

Whatever that had been... That meant Harry was not a normal human. Curious...

**Author's Note: The Harry Potter Universe is the MAIN timeline for this story. Simply because Harry is the main character mostly. So right now the year is 1984. In twilight, Bella wasn't even born until 1987 then so I felt the need to change it for my benefit. So since Bella is in her twenties now mentally. She could have... let's say... met James Potter with her age. I like updating on important dates for something reason. RIP 9/11. I will make them all longer as the story goes. I'm just giving you all Harry's childhood in scenes so I can get to Harry at 11. Here's your thoughts now: Is Harry going to Hogwarts or not!? Only time will tell... Sorry if I sound completely rushed. I am just writing most of this story out of boredom and its occupying my time until I can figure out my outlines for my Alex Rider fanfics. There are lots more fics of Harry Potter, Twilight, and Alex Rider to come from me! Suprised I chose Alice and Jasper as his parents? I wanted to be original so there you go! Let's see what a fashion mom and moody dad can do.  
**


	3. Memories

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Three "Memories"**

Mummy was not going to be happy with Uncle Emmett at all when she had the vision of what Emmett was planning. Not. At. All...

"Uncle Emmett... Mummy is going to know your plan," little Harry insisted, standing in front of his uncle. Emmett turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Your mummy won't see what I'm doing Harry. Jacob here is in the house and she can't see my plan until he leaves, which is tomorrow and by then, this plan will have done its job. You just need to keep it a secret." Emmett told his nephew. Harry nodded, biting his lip before he giggled at Emmett's mock stern look. Clutching his stuffed grim dog named Padfoot, Harry trotted off to go find Renesmee and Jacob. Maybe they would play with him today.

"Jake? Nessie?" Harry called softly, knowing both of them could hear him. No response... Maybe they were playing like his mummy and daddy did while Harry was asleep. Harry shrugged and went up to his bedroom. He went over to his large toy chest and pulled out his legos, sitting on the floor and building them. He wished he had someone around his own age to play with but, he was satisfied with just playing in general, something he never could do at the Dursleys.

Harry paused. He hadn't thought about those mean people in the week and a half that he had been here. He remembered the cruel things that had been done to him for three years of living there. Edward had been livid when he heard only a fraction of the thoughts that Harry mused about. Which was why Harry didn't think about them until Edward was out with Bella somewhere far.

He remembered when he was probably three-years-old, and was about to turn four. He had been in his cupboard when his Uncle Vernon had come home drunk. He had managed to get Harry out of his haven and had taken the belt to Harry again. That had been a normal occurrence but, that night... that night had been horrible.

He shook his head, ridding himself of the terrible memory that brought nightmares to him every night to even now. Harry bit his lip and crawled onto his bed and hugged Padfoot to his chest. He remembered those two men. One had been a werewolf, named Moony. The other had been his godfather, named Padfoot. Padfoot was a funny man who could transform into a puppy like his stuffed animal! Harry wasn't sure why he remembered them so well, he certainly couldn't at the Dursley's. He had recalled the two being around him when he was a baby. Maybe Grandpa would know who they were? He was the oldest vampire in the family and seemed to know people.

"Grandpa?" Harry called out loudly, hoping Carlisle was here. A second later, his grandfather was sitting on his bed. Harry had grown used to the fact that he could whisper it and that person could be in his room in a milisecond. Vampire speed and hearing. Nice perks.

"Yes Harry?" Carlisle asked, amused.

"You know lots and lots of people, right?" Harry asked, his mispronunciation with the R's as obvious as ever. It was something he still had minor problems with but, it made him adorable.

"Right." Carlisle laughed, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I wanna find two people who I `member lots when I was little little." Harry said.

"Can you describe them?" Carlisle asked.

"Describe?" Harry asked, confused and unable to say the word properly.

"Tell me about them." Carlisle explained.

"One was named Moony. Well... nicknamed. He has mousy hair. Like chocolate! And... dark red eyes."

"Amber?"

"Yeah! He likes chocolate lots, cause I `member my first mummy always telling him to stop eating it. He was a wer... were... like Jake." Harry said.

"A werewolf?" Carlisle asked in surprise. Harry nodded, pleased his grandfather could tell what he was saying. He was slowly working on his pronunciation after all, with Alice and Bella's help of course.

"Only he couldn't control it... Then Padfoot was my god daddy and he could become a dog like my stuffed one! I wanna see Padfoot and Moony again. I `member when I made a toy float and they laughed and said I was powerful." Harry said softly, resting against Carlisle. The man looked thoughtful, recalling something he had heard when he had traveled to Britain years ago, possibly when Harry's biological father was Harry's age. He had met a family. The Lupins. A little boy with brown hair and amber eyes came into his mind and he blinked. The boy had been about five and seemed to fear Carlisle. The doctor Vampire had stayed away from Remus Lupin, having smelt that he was a .... werewolf.

Could that have been the boy that Harry was talking about? He had been told by the Lupin family that little Remus had a disease that could spread. This had been while he had been giving the child's mother a diagnosis. Carlisle looked down at his only grandson and smiled, vowing to find Remus Lupin and see if he knew more about Harry's past.

"I think you need a nap child." Carlisle laughed, seeing the yawn that the boy tried to hide. Harry frowned cutely at him, trying to plead that he didn't.

"But I'm not little anymore," Harry stated.

"Child, you are only four and you've been here for only two weeks, I'm sure that you are still little."

"When can I be big?" Harry asked.

"I'll consider you big when you're older than ten." Carlisle said with a grin and tucking the boy in. Harry pouted and scooted further under before he cuddled Padfoot and fell asleep. He was out like a light.

Remus Lupin. He'd have to go to Britain and for that, he'd have to be gone for awhile. Now he'd have to tell his family, pack, get plane tickets, and the address...

"Already have the family's things packed and tickets bought. We leave tomorrow at noon." Alice's voice floated to him. Carlisle shook his head in defeat before calling meeting to his family... and Jacob.

"Thanks Alice." Carlisle stated. He went downstairs and found the rest of them all there.

"Apparently there's someone Harry remembers that had seen him make a toy float to him when he was younger, and that man commented on it, as if that were expected." Carlisle explained. The rest of the family looked as thoughtful as he had earlier.

"So we're going to travel to London to see Remus Lupin." Alice chirped.

"Apparently, this man is also a werewolf so we need you Jacob." Carlisle explained. Jacob Black looked surprised.

"As in, the real kind with the full moon deal?" Jacob asked. Carlisle nodded and Jacob whistled, impressed. He had not met an actual werewolf. They were after all, shifters who could turn into wolves at will and not unwillingly. This would be interesting and Jacob would have come even without Carlisle's request. He wondered what the man was like.

"So it's agreed, to London we go tomorrow after Harry gets up." Alice chirped, of course not planning to neglect Harry's sleep times. The Cullen family laughed at that statement because Jasper nodded just as seriously. The two were very protective of their new son but, then again, so were the rest of them.

"To London we go..." Carlisle repeated with amusement.

**Author's Note: We're off to see the Wizard! Yes that song so fit into my mind when I thought up the end. Remus Lupin is so going to be an important factor here and they're going to find out the difference of Magic and Muggle Vampires and Werewolves. I hope you enjoyed this, the prank with Emmett is also going to be mentioned next chapter. Each update will get longer. Sorry this one was shorter. I'll try to make them longer. I hope this explains a few things and Harry remembers them now because at the Dursley's he repressed the memories as he grew older. I hope you liked this, I'll update soon. Review and tell me your opinion of this chapter.**


	4. Magic and Muggles

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Four "Magic and Muggles"**

**Warnings: There is no sexual content in this story that is rape. So don't skip a part in this chapter because you THOUGHT it was rape. I hate rape and therefore I wouldn't write that rubbish.**

They were so high up!! It was amazing and Harry ignored the feeling of his ears popping as he looked out the window, standing on his seat. It was amazing how they could be with the clouds like that.

"Harry, don't stand in the seats sweetie, you might fall." Alice chimed gently as she lifted Harry up and swiftly cuddled him into her lap. Harry squirmed and smiled at his mummy, relishing in her comforting arms around him. He peeked next to him and saw his daddy talking with Emmett who was one seat over and looked really large in his seat. Rosalie was listening to music and behind her was Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. Esme and Carlisle were behind Harry's row of seats. Harry giggled as Edward stood up and effectively bumped his head on the ceiling, he was just so tall and big.

"Serves him right," Alice whispered to him, maneouvoring Harry to lay his head on her shoulder and his body to be wrapped in her arms. Harry smiled brightly, remembering the prank that Emmett had pulled that caused Alice to buy them an area on the plane with the least people to torture and the ceiling was at its lowest. The aisle was also impossible for him to move in what with his bulky muscles and large frame.

The prank had been almost simple. Emmett had dyed Alice's favorite blouse, black when it had originally been white. Alice had found out of course... after she had gone looking for the top. Her, being the fashion freak she was, had screeched loudly that even Harry could hear from outside, and had tried to maim Emmett. Finally calming down to a thoughtful level, Alice had then left the punishment to Harry for Emmett. Therefore, Harry had to come up with one and was still thinking about it. He originally wanted to make Emmett eat Harry's favorite food to see what Vampires did but, he decided he should try something else. Wait! Maybe he could...

"Mummy I thought of Uncle Emmett's punishment." Harry said with a bright grin. Alice raised an eyebrow and since Jacob was nearby, she couldn't see so she found herself curious for the first time in a good while. Harry whispered it to her even though the family could hear and Emmett's eyes widened in horror.

"I agree with Harry, dear." Rosalie said with a "sweet" grin for Emmett had pranked her just last night, almost wrecking her favorite car of all. NOBODY (not even her beloved) messed with her and her cars.

"But, baby, you know I didn't mean to." Emmett said with puppy eyes.

"You heard him Em. No 'playing' with your wife until we return from this london trip." Alice said with a grin, emphasising the word playing. Harry was grinning in her lap, though he was clueless to the hidden meaning behind his own words.

"Where did you get the idea, kiddo?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry giggled as Jasper poked his stomach.

"Uncle Em always likes to be loud when he goes to play with Auntie Rose like you and mummy do only you're quieter." Harry said with an innocent smile that was genuine. Edward nodded his head subtly to Jasper and the others to let them know Harry really only thought that all the couples were playing a game in their rooms when they were... intimate. Alice bit her cheek to keep from laughing and she placed a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, where the lightning bolt scar was placed. Harry bent his neck backwards to peer at his mummy and he gave her a grin before resting his head on her neck and putting his thumb in his mouth, his eyelids beginning to droop.

"Try to get some sleep before we land, baby." Alice whispered gently to him. Harry let himself begin to drift as she hummed a lullaby that she had created for him one night a few days ago upon finding Harry in a fit of nightmares from his time at the Dursleys.

_I find myself completely lost,_

_without that shining light._

_Now a brightly lit candle_

_Who is the one,_

_that guides me through the night,_

_the one I call my angel._

_He tells me at night,_

_I'll never sleep in fright._

_For if I do and am scared,_

_he'd hold me and I'd always feel_

_how much he cared_

_for me._

_When I'm Hurting and crying,_

_and I try to hide from others._

_But, when I'm seeking_

_a hand to hold like my mothers,_

_I find my guidance there,_

_to lead me away,_

_if only to tell me;_

_It'll be okay._

The words were softly sang to him in a slow and then dragged rythm that always made Harry able to keep up. The lyrics themselves surprised Harry, for he had never heard something of the like. They were so different from the Rock-A-By-Baby song that Aunt Petunia sang to Dudley in her shrilly voice when they were smaller. His mummy's voice was gentle, flowing, and like a stream. Jasper placed an arm around her shoulder and the other hand held onto Alice's, holding their son in their arms together. Harry's steady flow of breaths were enough to tell them that he was fast asleep and in peace.

"I wonder what his nightmares are always about, those rotten humans who hurt him probably." Jasper sighed, rubbing Alice's shoulder. Alice leaned against him more than the back rest and the two sat there, content to watch their son sleep away the flight.

"Because Remus Lupin is a werewolf, I can't expect anything with this..." Alice admitted, biting her cheek. Edward came over to them and sat in Harry's spot.

"Even if you can't, it'll be alright Al." Edward assured her, having read her more... concerned thoughts. She couldn't see the future because Jake was nearby and that they were headed towards a werewolf. She had been able to see a flash of a vision of Carlisle and Harry's conversation because Jake and Nessie had gone out to the woods for a few minutes to do what they wished. She had been able to catch a glimpse of a rather odd old man with a purple gown on his frame, appearing at a shabby house that she could only guess would belong to the werewolf. Asking Carlisle last night, she had found it true considering the Lupins had lived in the house she had described, long ago. Alice looked at her brother and gave a small smile before she returned her attention to Harry. Her sweet little Harry. Only a week and a half or so had passed since she had been the one to choose to adopt the boy and raise him as her son. He was her baby boy now, something she hadn't ever considered possible for a vampire like her. She couldn't give birth to children after all, so to be able to take care of such a small and loving little human boy made her happy, like Bella when she had given birth to Nessie. Rosalie had let Alice take the chance, for some reason that Alice couldn't fathom and Edward couldn't find out because Rosalie blocked him out of that thought by thinking of intimate images with Emmett.

Jasper felt startled by a feeling of fright emitting itself from his son and he moved Harry into his lap and sent calming waves to the boy, rocking the little boy gently to and fro, hoping to pull him from his nightmares.

He had no idea that Harry was dreaming of that night. The night when Vernon had taken it farther than his belt.

He had been sitting in the kitchen, about to go to his cupboard, when a drunk Vernon had stumbled into the kitchen and spotted him immediately, tipping to the sides.

"BOY!" Vernon had bellowed loudly, spit spraying everywhere in forms of lumps. Harry had gulped and had quickly tried to run but, had been caught. Vernon had yanked at Harry's shirt and ripped it apart, leaving the boy's chest exposed. Horrified, Harry could only watch as Vernon Dursley brought out some kind of pole, and began to slam it across the small boy's chest. Harry could never remember another time when he had been in such pain. He felt like he was going to die at any second as the thing pounded at him with such a force that he was black and blue.

He thought it couldn't have gotten any worse but, it did. Vernon had grabbed the pan from the kitchen, from leftover food. There was grease in it.

Harry awoke with a snap and he choked on a sob as he shivered violently, remembering the horrible night. The burns on his chest were nearly invisable and Harry didn't know how he was able to hide them so well from his new family. The grease from the stove had been thrown on his exposed chest and Harry had screamed loudly, feeling the worst pain of all. It had luckily snapped Vernon out of his drunk state and the man grunted, staring at Harry in disgust before he looked nervous as Harry had continued screaming. Harry wondered if it had been his "freaky" thing that had saved him from death that night, especially with those vicious burns on his chest that were finally fading.

"Shhh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare." Jasper whispered, rubbing circles into Harry's back. Weeks ago, if he had been told he'd be sitting on a plane to london to see a werewolf, and comforting a tiny boy who was now his son, he would have laughed in the face of whoever told him. Now though, he was finding it surprisingly easy to manage. Ever since Alice had wanted Harry, Jasper had not once regretted adopting the boy to be his son. He loved the small 4-year-old raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy that was shy and quiet, something he had been as a child himself.

"Daddy." Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck. The vampire looped his own arms to wrap around Harry's waist, hugging him to his chest. Harry seemed to be comforted by his embrace and he smiled at Jasper, although it was weaker than usual. Jasper frowned lightly.

"You feeling okay kiddo?" Jasper inquired, poking Harry on the nose. Harry's response was to leaned into Jasper, nodding his head slightly. Jasper sighed and turned his head to catch Alice's adoring smile. Jasper smiled back.

It was hours later that found the Cullen Family plus Jacob, at a shabby 2-story building that looked rather old indeed.

"This is the place I saw." Alice stated, having left Harry at the hotel with Emmett and Rosalie. The boy was in midst of taking a nap and would soon wake if they didn't hurry about.

Carlisle was the one to knock and with in minutes, came face to face with Remus John Lupin. The first thing Carlisle did was raise an eyebrow, finding that so much had changed in the once toddler. His hair was more grown and stubble could be seen on the man.

"May I help you?" Remus asked. Carlisle noted that there was no scent of disgust from the werewolf, unlike Jacob.

"We need your help sir." Jasper said, almost pleading with Remus. The man hesitated before allowing them in first. Carlisle walked up to a picture frame he spotted and picked it up gently. He could see three teenage boys sitting on a bed and grinning madly at the camera. One had black hair and a doggish grin on his face, while another had to have been Remus. Between the two was someone that caused Carlisle to start.

It was Harry's biological father, that he could bet. The teen was exactly like Harry with the exception of age and eyes.

"Sir?" Remus started.

"This man, in the middle, looks like my grandson is all." Carlisle said truthfully. Remus' eyes widened and he stammered.

"Harr-ry!?" Remus stuttered. Carlisle nodded and Remus felt faint but, did not collapse.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm Harry's adopted father and this is my wife, Alice." Jasper said, extending his hand and Remus took. The two froze as they felt each other's opposite hands.

"Vampire," Remus breathed out loud. Carlisle's eyebrows both quirked upward in surprise that Remus knew right away. Jasper nodded, feeling surprise from everyone.

"This here is Jacob who is a werewolf, though he can change at will at any given time and keep his mind." Carlisle stated. Remus gave a start and stared at Jacob who demonstrated.

"Mr. Lupin, we need your help with Harry. We don't know why but, he seems to have these powers that lets him do things that I've hardly seen before." Jasper whispered, biting his cheek.

Remus looked at the teen vampire, studying the man who was now his surrogate nephew's father. He didn't know why but, he believe everything and he even felt that he could trust them. They had Harry after all. The werewolf nodded.

"Tell me... Have you ever heard of magic?" Remus began.

**Author's Note: I hope this was enjoyable and yes, that memory had not been rape. I don't like it and even though the scene almost screamed rape, well I just tricked you all. Remus is now in the picture and next chapter, the Cullens find out about the Wizarding World!**


	5. Magic is Might

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Five "Magic is might." **

"Tell me... Have you ever heard of magic?" Remus began, looking at each of the eight people in front of him. One a werewolf, that could change whenever he so wished to, and the rest were vampires. Were they muggle kind or magical? Obviously Jacob Black was muggle kind. So... that left the Cullens to be muggle then, if they hadn't known what Harry was. Muggle Vampires? Interesting...

"That's fairy tales though..." Bella said in confusion.

"Yeah and so are Vampires and Werewolves," Edward snorted. Bella pouted at her husband. Carlisle looked thoughtful and turned to Remus.

"He's a wizard? As in magical man?" Carlisle asked curiously. Remus nodded.

"Harry's last name is Potter, making him the most famous Wizarding Child in the world yet muggles do not know who he is." Remus explained.

"Muggles?" Alice asked, inclining her head.

"Non-magical folk." Remus elaborated with a grin.

"So Harry's magical and not just that, he's a famous wizard in the Wizarding World." Esme stated. Remus laughed.

"You certainly picked a rather interesting child up. How did you manage to get Harry away from his relatives?" Remus had to ask.

"Harry was in the woods near our house in America. His relatives had dropped him off in a deserted area and he had been walking since then." Alice said, feeling almost sick when she remembered what her adopted son had told them, and the gruesome walk until they had found him.

"They abused him horribly and we still don't know the full extent of his injuries considering his magic has probably been healing or hiding them." Edward admitted, the mind reader having picked up on small incidents that Harry had allowed himself to think about. Bella and the others caught the we in the sentence and there was silence, disbelief that it could have possibly been worse. Remus cleared his throat. Jasper could feel the hidden rage that was fueling his own

"Yes well... first off, Harry is my nephew. Not by blood but..." Remus trailed off, unsure of how to say it. Luckily, Esme knew what he was trying to say and helped him out.

"A surrogate uncle," Esme supplied. Remus smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"So about magic..." Jacob Black said with a grin. Remus quirked an eyebrow suddenly.

"Jacob, what is your last name per say?" He asked wryly.

"Jacob Black, why?" Jacob asked, confused. Remus' face dropped and he sighed, cursing himself.

"What's wrong Remus?" Alice asked.

"Could be a coincidence but, I have... had a friend named Sirius Black -"

"He's innocent." Edward said at once. Remus' eyes shot upwards to look at the teenage-immortal.

"Harry remembers you two, and he remembers a specific conversation the night he got his scar. Something about his mother wondering if 'Padfoot' was going to get blamed should they die. It was an out of the blue conversation and his father commented on Peter Pettigrew being their 'Secret Keeper'... whatever that means." Edward explained. Remus' eyes widened even more so and he dropped his head in his hands, feeling this moment take its toll on him at last. It couldn't be true! Black had been the betrayer! No! No!

But, Harry's memory could be no lie, for he probably did not even know who these people were. Remus felt like whimpering, weeping, and simply walloping in self-hate.

"Easy on the emotions Remus," Jasper said with wide eyes, feeling the hatred and regret nearly overwhelming him.

"You can sense my emotions?" Remus asked warily. Jasper nodded back just as on guard as he.

"Each Vampire has a power," Carlisle explained and Remus' eyes shot up, causing them to grin at having caught the Wizard in surprise. Powers? This made Remus entirely interested in their conversation and Carlisle chuckled at the excited bookworm.

"Edward can read minds -"

"-Though I can not read yours oddly enough, nor my love Bella's though that is because her power is a shield." Edward said with a puzzled tone laced in frustration at this mystery. Remus smirked at that explanation.

"Let's just say, it's a wizard thing." Remus chuckled. Edward groaned at the thought of not hearing Harry's thoughts either and Alice easily changed back to the original topic from a nightmare that Edward was not looking forward to. He wondered if he could keep Harry from ever learning how to block him out...

"I can see the Future, Carlisle is nearly immune to human blood and is a human doctor, Emmett has a massive strength, Rosalie has unnatural beauty, Jasper can change and feel emotions, and Esme has natural motherly instincts." Alice chirped. Remus stared at them before deciding to shake his head. It was all so much to take in at once. Harry wasn't with the Dursleys anymore, he had been abused, he had been taken in by Vampires. There was a muggle werewolf near him. They all had powers and he found Edward's the most ironic for it was just like Legimency. Alice was a seer and Jasper was an empath. He almost felt sorry for when Harry was older, not privacy whatsoever especially with vampires who don't sleep at all.

He looked for a subject to distract his throughts and he remembered the earlier discussion. He couldn't be... could he? If he was, Remus thought he was going to be sick! One of his best friends from Hogwarts.

"So you mentioned Sirius is innocent?" Remus asked with dread and hope.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is so short, I was getting distracted again. I decided to run for a class officer position and occupied more time AND I'm gonna be doing some of my teacher's websites for them. A new Harry Potter x Lord of the Ring story is up on my profile and I'll be also working on that and Matchmaking Agent. Expect more fun to come.**


	6. The Final Decision

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Six "The Final Decision"**

Harry looked at Emmett in disbelief clearly written on his face. The vampire was balancing a table on his chest...

"You're playing tricks on me," Harry accused. Emmett chuckled loudly, making Harry jump in surprise as he was suddenly picked up and put where the table had once been. The little boy frowned and yelped as he was tossed onto Emmett.

"Put me down Uncle Em!" Harry eeped as he was now being balanced on Emmett's shoulders. Emmett had his lopsided grin on as he slid Harry down after awhile. Rosalie entered the room and she smiled at Emmett before taking Harry from him.

"Why don't you go watch TV?" Rosalie suggested. Harry nodded excitingly and scurried off to do as he was told. He loved being able to watch the tellie without getting yelled at by his Uncle Vernon. Rosalie watched him run off with a small smile upon her lips before she turned to Emmett and the two shared a few moments together of just talking since Emmett was under Harry's punishment of not having ''fun'' with Rosalie and he knew she would continue to hold him to it.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Harry squealed which caused Rosalie to instantly run to the room to find that the Cullen family was back with a shabby man. She spotted Harry being picked up by Alice who laughed as Harry babbled on about Emmett's earlier tricks. Gone was the timid and shy little boy already, for the most part anyways. He would retreat into his own little shell if something sudden and new happened upon him, as Emmett and Rosalie found out when they were babysitting him. Jasper could feel the happiness radiating off of Harry and he sent a small push of calamity to Harry who instantly turned on him and whined about his daddy cheating.

"Harry, guess whose here to see you," Alice said after finally getting his attention. Harry turned around to face where her finger pointed and his eyes widened.

"Moony!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of Alice's arms and was caught by the werewolf thankfully. Remus smiled as he saw his cub, before he turned to the Cullens and nodded. The vampires understood and they left Remus to do what he wished with Harry. It was hours later that a tearful Harry fell asleep in the arms of his surrogate uncle, but not before having a firm grasp on his foster mother in his tiny hand, a smile on his sleeping face. Everything would be okay. They'd get Padfoot back... They just had to...

_"Do you consent to take Veritaserum in order to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"_

_"I do."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Sirius Orion Black."_

_"Did you or did you not kill Peter Pettigrew."_

_"No."_

_"Are you a death eater?"_

_"No."_

_"Have you ever been in the dark arts?"_

_"Not willingly."_

_"Did you kill any of the muggles on Halloween night those many years ago when Harry James Potter's parents were killed?"_

_"No."_

_"Were you their secret keeper?"_

_"No. Peter was."_

_There was disbelief that day. Shock. Horror. They had imprisoned an innocent man. That day, Harry James Potter was taken out of guardianship of the Dursleys in title, and his magical guardian was set as Sirius Orion Black. The very same day saw Harry officially being adopted by Alice and Jasper Cullen, choosing to keep his last name in honor of his birth parents._

_Two years later..._

Down in Paris, France was a large home of glass and sturdy frames. A family of twelve people lived, yet they hardly seemed to take up a fraction of the house. The father of the entire household was Carlisle Cullen, the oldest vampire in the Cullen family. He had a wife, Esme, and his three sons; Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Each of his sons were married; Bella who had Renessme who dated a werewolf named Jacob Black, Rosalie, and Alice who was mother of Harry, a wizard. Two other members of the household were a real werewolf, Remus Lupin and a wizard, Sirius Black. The two had moved in with the group when Peter Pettigrew had been found when Harry was five. "Harry James Potter-Hale!" Alice yelled, waiting for her small son to meet up with her. The vampires of the house winced as they heard the loud voice, as did the werewolf.

"Sorry mummy!" The seven-year-old's voice said as he entered, looking at her nervously with his wide emerald eyes. One slightly surprising fact came from every time he got in trouble; He hated upsetting his parents the most. For some reason, he broke down if he made his mother upset. No one really knew why and Edward was frustrated that he couldn't find the reason, because Harry somehow knew how to block him from those thoughts particularly. Personally, they thought it was because of the Dursley abuse he suffered as a young boy. Alice sighed and knelt down, putting her hands on her very small son.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie, I was just afraid you were going to hurt yourself," Alice said softly, thumbing her child's cheek. Harry nodded, averting her eyes before she sent him to go play in the living room. The 7-year-old Wizard ran off and was about to hit the door frame to the living room when strong arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him up, holding his small body to his chest. Harry wriggled and eeped as this happened, twisting and turning to try and see his kidnapper.

"Uncle Padfoot! Let me go!" Harry whined as he struggled, the arms moving to under his knees and head, cradling him.

"Pads, Must you always do that?" Remus sighed, smiling.

"You know Prongslet is just so small, you can't resist his **adorable** little face," Padfoot aka Sirius Black said with a grin as Harry scowled at being called adorable. It was two years ago that Sirius had gotten out of prison, just last year that he moved in permanently with the Cullens. Harry loved the two just as much as he loved the Cullens. Harry managed to struggle out of Sirius' grip and he ran for the stairs, only to once again be picked up... only by...

"Daddyyyyy!" Harry sighed, exasperated; though Jasper could feel the laughter and frustration bubbling at the surface. He hated being picked up or carried ever since he turned 6 and declared himself a big boy. Jasper had gotten him back by saying if he was a big boy, he'd stop saying daddy and would just say dad as well as stop sucking his thumb. Harry still refused to call him anything but daddy and he threw a fit if he was forced to stop thumb sucking (it pacified him pretty well), to Jasper's amusement and happiness. He was a small boy of seven and his black hair was to the back of his neck, curling only slightly. It still stuck up at all ends, to Alice's exasperation. Harry struggled until Jasper let him down and the boy huffed, forgetting that he had been eager to go upstairs.

"Why must everyone always pick me up!" He asked, irritated as he crossed his arms and looked at his father who grinned and ruffled his black messy hair.

"Just wait until you're a little bit bigger," Jasper laughed and he hugged Harry to his chest before he went upstairs to have some fun with his wife. Hopefully this time Harry wouldn't walk in on them like they had last year... Explaining where babies came from had not been their intention to tell him of, but Emmett did the pleasure of explaining that the playing was not really... playing as one would say. Emmett had even gone as far as explaining the love of breasts, the urges, girls on PMS, and every thing a TEENAGER would gag at. To their faint amusement, Harry didn't even bat an eyelash and had simply said "Ah" before asking if he had to ever do that. Of course, his parents loudly proclaimed that he couldn't even think of doing so until he was at LEAST twenty, to the Cullen Family's amusement. In private, Emmett was gagged and bounded to a post in the garage as punishment for ruining Harry's blissfulness according to Alice.

"Harry, have you been studying for that test of yours today?" Remus asked with his professor tone that made Harry nod obediently. Ever since they had met, Remus had been made into another persona, Professor Moony. He taught Harry his maths, languages, and other basics. Now that Sirius was in the group, he was in charge of teaching Harry some of transfiguration, the history of Purebloods, and the general magical education with the exception of Charms and Defense until Harry was nine at least. Remus took hold of the little boy's hand and the boy headed upstairs to begin Harry's studies. One of the best features Vampires found from Wizards was the Silencing Charm, which they all used on their bedrooms so that Harry wouldn't hear and the other vampires in the house didn't suffer hearing a couple in love.

Bella entered the room with a smile on her face, turning to her family. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius who had decided to bounce around the house in his dog form now. She shook her head and couldn't help but know that everything was as it should be...

**Author's Note: Before I make excuses, I'm going to clear a few things up. In the beginning Alice was able to see Harry in her vision when he ran out because she had been out of the house while Jacob was a good distance from her. Yes I know there are plenty of mistakes but I repeat, this isn't my primary story to work on. I'll fix all mistakes eventually. **

**Now... I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated this in a year which is highly unlike me. I'll get back on this when I have time in between Muddled Tears and Staying Golden. So if you want faster updates, review this or review one of those two. It makes me feel appreciated you know (nods). This was also short because I needed to let you know I'm still working on this, but this chapter was a writer's block of its own because I haven't worked on it in so long. Dad had a heart attack in front of me (trauma is just an understatement on how I reacted) and I have a tooth infection recently. Not to mention a car crash in June and well I had a rough year.**

**Next chapter has Harry at 11!**

7089ae9d-4340-41ef-a925-c850b4e03f5a

1.03.01


	7. Notice

Author's Note:

I know I know I shouldn't be doing this but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here and still writing. Last month my father passed away and I've been at a bit of a turning point in my life where I'm struggling to maintain everything. So I've been mega busy and stories were on halt until then. Nothing is going to be hiatus forever. I might take a year or I might take a few days but the stories WILL get done. I pray that you guys stay patient with me.

So to cheer you up I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter to each story!

Emerald Istar: The battle once more takes place with a big twist everywhere!  
Muddled Tears: New Years Eve! Something major happens to shift Alex's life once more.

Here After: Birthday Surprise for Alex.

Staying Golden: Ponyboy consciously shows he's still there.

Little Wizard: Harry turns 11 and goes to school. Is it Hogwarts or not?

Undeniable Unbelievable: A Murder Case takes place! Ran might make an appearance in this chapter.

Also, if you have any ideas you would like to see in any of the stories, review here and I'll consider using it.


	8. Diagon Alley

**Little Wizard**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Seven "Diagon Alley"**

"So if I'm going to Beauxbatons... why do I need to go to Diagon Alley?" the dark-haired child asked.

"We need to speak to the goblins at Gringotts here," Sirius replied to his godson who was beside him, his mother humming merrily behind the both of them. It was just Remus, Sirius and Alice who had chosen to accompany Harry on his trip to Diagon Alley for the day. Alice and Jasper had researched with Remus the three schools and let Harry decide, who had found Beauxbatons the best school of the three. The Academy has existed for over seven hundred years. Students are serenaded while they dine by choirs of wood nymphs. At Christmas time the dining hall is adorned with great, non-melting ice sculptures. Beauxbatons is Unplottable, so no Muggles or even wizards from rival schools can find it on a map, and then it is disguised so that no one can really see it unless they know to look for it (1). Harry was eager to start his schooling in France and had become fluent in the language three years ago after pestering his mother and Uncle Edward to teach him. Especially since they had been living in France and had only come to Britain for this shopping trip.

Sirius left Harry and Alice at the Leaky Cauldron while Remus and he disappeared to talk to the goblins about the Potter Vaults. Harry bounced in a seat in front of his mother, his entire face and looks changed to hide his identity. He had already received his acceptance letter from Madame Maxime and he was eager to go to the school.

"Settle down little love," Alice said absently as she thumbed through a fashion magazine of witches and wizards around the world. Harry pouted but did as he was told, trying to remain still as he watched by passers who didn't even glance at the boy, though most stared at Alice in surprise. Harry had been told that muggle Vampires were not very well known and the beauty was one of their characteristics. Magical ones held a beauty but danger about them that was somewhat easy to tell apart of a wizard and witch with. Harry shook his head of his thoughts and was happy to see his two uncles return to them, talking to Alice about boring things first before the four headed out.

The first few stops had been easy with Remus getting the books and potions while Alice had Harry step on the stool in Madam Malkins to be measured. She conversed with the woman for a few minutes about fashion eagerly before they left, Sirius grumbling about women and their clothes obsession.

The group stopped to get other necessities before finally making a stop at Ollivander's. Harry bounced into the little rickety shop happily and stopped, finding the place oddly organized. His mother was wincing at the mess and gave a hasty beat outside, remaining there. She hadn't used her ability at all today, being beside Remus the whole time besides the beginning.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," Ollivander's voice drifted towards the eleven year old. Harry perked up and then frowned lightly.

"My name is Harry Hale," he answered.

"Ah, so it is," Ollivander muttered before he questioned Harry's wand hand and so began the process with his godfather and surrogate uncle watching in curiosity as wand after wand was rejected until...

"Curious," the old man whispered with a gleam though he later told Harry the feather in his wand belong to the man who gave him his scar. The fact that Ollivander had seen through his disguise had concerned Remus and Sirius greatly, but they warned the old man to tell not a soul about Harry appearing hear, or of his wand type. The man vowed to keep quiet with a smirk and bid them off.

After a long constant flooing to get to France, they made it home with no incident thankfully and Harry happily ran upstairs to tell his cousin Nessie all about today. To his delight, Jacob was also there and thankfully the two weren't "playing" as Harry had come to discover what their actual definition of playing was when he was 9 and Sirius found it fitting with Jasper to give him the talk. Let's just say the boy would flee if he found someone even kissing deeply now.

"Nesssie!" whined Harry as he tugged on her hand, "I got to go to Diagon Alley today! Didja know that?"

"'course I did kiddo," Nessie laughed, "You hollered it all around the house that even a human in China could hear." Harry pouted at her words before huffing and pretending to stomp to his room, hearing Jacob's loud laughter following as he went to his room and turned up the radio, remembering the silencing charm on his room so that he could listen as loud as he wanted without killing the vampires' and werewolves' hearing. Jacob and Remus had gotten along fabulously and as Remus transformed during full moons, the two would mess around alongside Padfoot until the sun rose.

Harry looked at the neglected letter in front of him from Hogwarts, having already replied that he would not be attending. He honestly wondered how Dumbledore would respond to the denial, but he couldn't wait until he began Beauxbatons not as the boy-who-lived but as Harry Potter-Hale.

**Author's Note: Definitely not a Fleur/Harry fic though they become friends. OH and in my defense to Harry being Harry Hale, it's because I've read SOMEWHERE that Jasper is posed as Rosalie's actual sister to humans and whatnot. I'm not a huge fan of Twilight in all honesty, more Harry Potter. Read Twilight series once and saw the movies. So get over it if you're going to nag about whine about something as common a mistake as that. I could have put Cullen but I didn't. It's short but like I told others in Muddled Tears, I'm regaining my balance and I am trying to get the words started so I can eventually go back and make it nice. Review! Also, thank you guys for your encouragement about my father and I couldn't have started writing again without you all!**


End file.
